From dusk , till dawn
by cny830
Summary: Ok this is my first story uploaded on fanfiction and this is my first Twilight story! ITs basicaly about a new girl that moves to forks that is a vampire along with her dad and when she goes to school she takes intrest in edward... edwardxoc


**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT BOOKS**!! But I do own **my** characters so HA!! D

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

My step-mom, Elizabeth Peck, drove me to the air port with the windows down and with loud music blasting in our faces as much as the wind .

It was eighty-five degrees in Miami, the sun high in the cloudless sky and the weather hot as ever. How my step-mom could still wear her designer long sleeve

leather jacket and tailored jeans was beyond me. It was the perfect day for tourist to come to our beach. The perfect weather to go swimming. I hated it. The heat

had bothered me ever since I was a baby and I still hadn't gotten used to it. I had always preferred wet, moist weather. Another good reason for me to move in

with my dad Thomas Meyer . I was wearing a dark red tank top with a pair of bleached cut-off jeans and some flip flops that were decorated with sparkles and

gems that Elizabeth had pleaded, begged and eventually forced me to wear. I wasn't really into he type of clothing she liked and not because she was my step

mother and we didn't get along well. She preferred shiny, stand out things and I liked just the opposite. My dad was like that to. He and I were a lot alike. We

looked alike to. The same hazel eye. Same big head. But the one thing that my dad and I have in common is that we both share a secret. My dad says that there

are plenty like us around but I have never met any one else that shares our secret. A secret that is kept from every one around us. Not even Elizabeth knows. She

doesn't know that my dad and I are vampires…

How could a vampire marry a mortal and the mortal not know that her "lover" is a vampire is beyond me. Dad had promised me over and over to tell me but each

attempt I make to get it out of him has failed. I had found out I was a vampire just a couple of years ago. Back when I was technically fifteen. My father had

started to notice that I had not be ageing as quickly as other kids in town. When he had mentioned it to me I excitedly asked him if it could be that I was becoming

a vampire. At first to him the idea was silly since I had not been turned by any one. But a couple of months later my dad took me to a special "vampire doctor"

named Carlisle Cullen and he had pronounced that I was a vampire. My father had said that that was the fist and the last time he had saw Dr. Cullen and that he

was a great man. To me at that time the man was nothing special but now I understand why my father praised him . Being a vampire is not an easy thing to do

when you are living with a mortal. And for two and half months I had been living with one and I was ready to go back to my dad. Elizabeth had been dating him for

about four months. At first I thought he was just going to drink from her but is didn't make sense on account of he always protested hunting humans. Then I was

shocked to hear that they were dating but even more shocked to hear that she was not a vampire like us. It was completely different and it reminded me about my

mother. She was a mortal and my dad **loved** her. The sad thing is, is that she died when my father tried to turn her. The pain was so unbearable for her that she

had past out and had gotten really sick. Soon she started going on these crazy rampages, always thirsty. Dad had tried to look for Dr. Cullen but could not find him

in time. And just before my mother died she had me. And here I am, Elin Meyer. Yes it is a sad story for my dad and I but we love each other, understand each

other and are there for each other.

Forks, Washington was my destination. My father had moved there just a couple of weeks ago saying that it was time to move again. In forks the air was moist, it

rained a lot and the weather was always dark and gloomy. I loved it. Not sunny and hot but the way I like it. It is in this town that my father and I would live. Not

Elizabeth, my father and I. Just my father and I. It was too dark and gloomy for her and she and dad had been arguing about it week after week. That's when I had

to step in since I didn't want to live in hot Miami. So she and my father decided a long distance relationship. I had exiled my self away from Miami and to my beloved

Forks. I loved Forks, it was the perfect place for my dad and I. For any vampire for that reason.

"Elin, honey" Elizabeth croaked to me for about the hundredth time before I got out of the car.

" you know that you will always have a place here with me, you and your father…"

It was a load of crap. She was obviously happy to let me go. It was my dad she wanted. She had tried to train me into a perfect mini self image of herself. Dad had

told me to just give her a try and to not be so stubborn but I refused to be turned into a beach, fashion Barbie.

" thanks Elizabeth" I said trying not to let my excitement of leaving show which I was doing a pretty good job of compared to her.

" tell Tom I said hi" she squealed at his name.

" will do…" I said as I pulled my checkered black and white suitcase away from the vehicle which was now speeding off. All I had to do now was sit on a plane for a

couple of hours and then I would be off to sweet, sweet Forks.

My father had been very mellow about me coming so when I got there I was not surprised to see him act un excited. He was waiting for me at the car. He wore

long sleeved shirt tucked into black dress up pants. This was a surprise. He must have come here from his new job. I noticed on the side of the car was an

advertisement for some doctor. The name on it was very familiar but I couldn't quite remember. I was too busy thinking of how I was going to get my own car to

drive to school and not some old 2000 Toyota. Dad gave me a big bear hug and smiled down at me.

" Great to see you eel" eel… was the nick name I had been longing to hear from his voice for a long time. That meant that everything was alright. I hugged him back

in a just as tight hug.

" how's Liz?" I loosened up the hug as I heard her name. He noticed this and thought of not talking about her right away but waited for my answer still.

" She is fine. Its great to see you too dad!" I mumbled into his cheats as I continued hugging him. As we drove to my new home, I noticed all the empty lots I forks

and the woods. While dad was telling me about perfect places for us to go hunting something interesting caught my ear.

" And guess what? We can go hunting with my boss?" He said excitedly. So he meant hunting with guns… I thought wrongly.

"Cool dad…" I mumbled, trying to thing of something to day that didn't show my disappointment, but he head it any way.

He laughed at my face and then tolled me that his boss was Carlisle Cullen. The famous vampire. So that was his job. He was Dr. Cullen's secretary…

Well i'll leave you guys hanging there...

please let me know if i should continue or not...love ya!


End file.
